


kiss me like you wanna be loved

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: But Fluff galore, M/M, Modern AUs, at the moment anyway, i can probably write some angst for these prompts too, not sure just yet, probably game-based too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Many kisses, all with different meanings.Ryuzo/Jin kiss drabbles.
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of kiss drabbles inspired by some prompts I found :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy.

8:00am are the digits staring back at Ryuzo when he looks at the clock on the bedside table. He stretches his arms and legs out slightly, taking care not to disturb his partner. He turns over to his side, Jin sleeping next to him, laid out on his back. Jin looks so peaceful, Ryuzo almost feels bad having to wake him, but he really doesn’t.

A smile on his face, Ryuzo props himself up on his side, leaning over Jin to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Jin stirs slightly.

Ryuzo presses another kiss to Jin’s mouth and moves down to his neck. He always takes advantage of this little trait of Jin’s; to wake him up in the mornings, to resolve an argument, when Jin is upset. Jin just melts when his neck is touched, either in giggles or moans. 

Ryuzo kisses that sweet little spot and Jin moves under him. He smiles fondly, kissing him again, reaching down to grip one of his hands and stroke his knuckles. 

Jin’s chest starts jolting with laughter, “Ryuzo..” he says, voice drowsy from sleep. Ryuzo has his face buried in Jin’s neck, peppering it with kisses, but he can hear the smile in Jin’s voice, “Ryuzo!” he repeats, the laughter coming forth again, reaching up with his free hand to lightly slap Ryuzo’s back.

Ryuzo keeps kissing him, his own smile getting wider, “Morning, sleeping beauty.” he teases.

Jin slaps him again.

Ryuzo pulls back and leans over Jin to look in his eyes, “You said you wanted to visit Taka in the hospital today. We should get going.” 

Jin’s smile is soft and fond, reaching up to stroke Ryuzo’s face, “Shower, then go?”

Ryuzo presses a kiss to Jin’s lips, slow and sensual. Jin moans, his hand moving up to run through Ryuzo’s hair. Ryuzo never tires of this. Every morning, he wakes Jin the same way. He loves it everytime. He never tires of that adoring look in Jin’s eyes, like Ryuzo is worth loving. 

Ryuzo breaks away, his lips swollen slightly, “Well, let’s get going.”

He’s being a tease and he laughs loudly when Jin pulls him back, switches their positions and crawls onto Ryuzo’s lap. Ryuzo holds his hands up in mock surrender, a gesture which has Jin grinning as he leans down and kisses Ryuzo again.

They’re an hour late to the hospital.


End file.
